1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image information storage device, an image information processing system and a computer-readable record medium storing a program for image information processing.
2. Prior Art
Communication devices (e.g. cellular phone) having the so-called telephone directory function are widely available today. With the telephone directory function, textual information such as a name (personal name, company name, etc.) and a phone number, e-mail address, etc. corresponding to the name can be stored in a storage unit, and multiple pieces of textual information already stored in the storage unit can be successively displayed on a display unit (e.g. LCD) as needed.
For example, an electronic device described in paragraph 0007 of Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2006-93863 (hereinafter referred to as a “patent document #1”) has a telephone directory function of storing image data in addition to the aforementioned textual information. When a search is conducted by use of the telephone directory function, the electronic device allows the user to easily understand the relationship between a person (whose name, image data, etc. have been stored in a storage unit of the electronic device) and the user or another person based on an image (e.g. photo) including two or more subjects.